Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multicolor molded component used in an image forming apparatus, and a cartridge detachably attached to an apparatus main body of an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a cartridge system as follows has been used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus (hereinafter referred to as an image forming apparatus): a process unit is formed integrally into a cartridge, and this process cartridge (hereinafter referred to as a cartridge) is detachably attached to the image forming apparatus. In such a cartridge system, in order to keep a state in which a process unit is stably in contact with a photosensitive drum, a configuration in which the process unit is movably supported is used. For example, the following configuration is known: a charging roller, which is a charging unit, is supported via a bearing member that is movable in one direction, so as to be in contact with a photosensitive drum in a stable state (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-95536).
Further, the following configuration is known: a developing roller, which is a developer bearing member, is supported via a bearing member that is movable in one direction, so as to be in contact with a photosensitive drum in a stable state (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-160176).